masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Das Erwachen - Kapitel 4
Mass Effect - Other Stories Das Erwachen (IV) Wieder im KIZ musste sich Phoenixclaw nun mit der neuen Galaxie-Karte anfreunden. Sie war leicht anders als früher. Neben den Markierungen für die Cluster mit Massenportalen, gab es nun mehrere rote Ringe, die sich vom Kern der Galaxie bis zu ihren äußersten Winkel erstrecken und von einzelnen seltsam geformten Bereichen überzogen waren. Auffällig war dabei auch, das scheinbar einige Teile der Galaxie nicht dazu gehörten. Um sich mit der Karte vertraut zu machen wollte sie Arcturus-Storm eingeben, doch das Portalsystem wurde nur unter einer verwirrenden Kombination aus griechischen Buchstaben und Zahlen angezeigt. Dasselbe passierte beim Lokalen Cluster. Dieses besaß scheinbar die Koordinaten Delta, Beta, 4110190: „δβ4110190“. Die Erde besaß – vielleicht logischerweise? – die Koordinaten δβ41101907-1. Auf einmal, sie war noch am Überlegen wo und wie sie jetzt fliegen sollte, ploppte eine kleine Nachricht über einen Cluster in den Terminus-Systemen auf: „Achtung! Anomalie in den Datenströmen entdeckt! Prioritätsstufe 3! Möglicher Kollektorenüberfall in Freedom’s Progress!“ Phoenixclaw war für die Meldung sehr dankbar und nahm, den Augenimplantaten sei Dank, die Koordinaten an. Der Flug würde zuerst in den Lambda-Sektor führen und von dort dann über das Massenportal-Netzwerk zur eigentlichen Kolonie. Nachdem sie die Koordinaten gewählt hatte, gab es einen leichten Ruck, der sich durch das Schiff bewegte. Phoenixclaw lächelte, da sie dachte, dass Silver doch noch nicht so gut mit dem neuen Schiff klarkam, wie er anfangs gesagt hatte. Doch als sie im Cockpit stand, sah sie, dass sich das Schiff in eine Art rötlichen Tunnel befand, der von verschiedenen helleren Mustern durchzogen war. „Äh… Silver?“, fragte sie etwas verwundert. Silver schaute nicht von der Konsole auf, antwortete aber: „Das ist ein Schock-Sprung. Die schnellste und bequemste Art zu Reisen. Wir sind dadurch nicht mehr an die Massenportale gebunden und können von überall nach überall. Nettes Plätzchen übrigens um sein Debüt zu feiern, nicht wahr?“ „Naja. Dürfte jedenfalls schwerer werden als gedacht, da es nur mich und Seraphim gibt. Ein paar mehr Leute wären gut.“ Silver lachte und drosselte irgendwas, woraufhin sie aus den roten Tunnel einfach austauchten. „Mistral wird dich auf jeden Fall begleiten Phoenix. Sie will doch sehen was ihre Kreationen mit den Kollektoren machen.“ Phoenixclaw seufzte gespielt und schüttelte den Kopf, währenddessen flog die Blackbird, nun mit ÜLG, Richtung Kolonie. Etwa zehn Minuten später saßen sie drei in voller Montur in einen Shuttle/ Spezialjäger, welches noch von EVI gesteuert wurde. Phoenixclaw fand dabei die neuen Waffen, darunter ein extrem cool designtes, schwarzes Präzisionsgewehr, und die neue Rüstung sehr befremdlich. Bei ihr löste es außerdem zusätzliche Bedenken aus, als sie eine extrem leichte, modulare Karbonrüstung mit speziellen Keflarplatten bekam – welche nicht nur das N7-Design, sondern gleich noch das zugehörige Logo zierte – die anderen aber weiter auf Mehrschichten-Modelle schworen. „Was erwartet uns dort?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, nachdem sie Richtung Kolonie flogen. „Kurz nachdem wir eingetroffen waren, hab ich ein Schiff wegfliegen sehen. Es war groß und erinnerte mich irgendwie an einen fliegenden Felsen.“, antwortete Mistral, die in einer leichteren Rüstung steckte. Pistole, Revolver und leichte Tech-Ausrüstung immer griffbereit. „Mit anderen Worten könnten wir zu spät kommen?“, erkannte Phoenixclaw. Mistral nickte nur. Eine gespenstische Stille lag über der Kolonie. Sie stiegen aus und schauten sich um. Niemand. Keine Kolonisten, keine Kollektoren. Nichts. Phoenixclaw brachte es auf den Punkt: „Mist, zu spät.“ Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rascheln. Blitzschnell zog sie ihr Präzisionsgewehr und schaute über den großen Platz. In einiger Entfernung irrten einige Quarianer umher, die nach irgendwas suchten. Es gab einen plötzlichen Schusswechsel und eine Quarianerin meinte: „Er muss sie dazu umprogrammiert haben. Aber warum? Warum sollte er das?“ Phoenixclaw gab ein Handzeichen, womit sich ihr Team in einen anderen Teil der Kolonie zurück zog. In einen der Häuser fand sie schließlich eine Konsole und konnte sich einhacken. Einige Datenfeeds liefen gerade drüber, sie waren unverschlüsselt, weswegen es relativ einfach war sie abzugreifen. Phoenixclaw erstarrte bei den Bildern. Schwärme von kleinen Käfern flogen durchs Bild. Die Kolonisten, außerstande sich zu bewegen, sich zu wehren; wurden von den Kollektoren in Kammern, vielleicht Särge, verfrachtet und zu dutzenden abtransportiert. Diese Bilder wiederholten sich ein aufs andere Mal. „Kannst du mir dazu etwas sagen Mistral?“, fragte Phoenixclaw und wandte sich ab. Mistral überlegte kurz und antwortete: „Ja. Ich hatte bereits die Vermutung, dass diese Käfer, die ein Team kurz nach einen Angriff gefunden hat, irgendwas mit der Lähmung der Kolonisten zu tun haben. Einer der gefundenen Käfer war nämlich noch aktiv und stach einen aus dem Team. Er war stundenlang gelähmt. Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht nur in Einzelfällen auftauchen, aber das ändert alles… Ich brauch Zeit, und etwas Ruhe, dann könnte ich unsere Panzerung modifizieren und… Deckung!“ Ein LOKI-Mech kam durch die Tür und begann sie anzugreifen. Phoenixclaw handelte wieder nur aus Instinkt, griff sie an die Schulter und nietete den Mech mit zwei Schüssen aus ihrem Maschinengewehr um. Dabei realisierte sie, dass die Salve genau so klang, wie damals die Schüsse der unbekannten Spezies auf Antibaar. Besaß sie nun die selbe Munition? „Ich glaube, man will uns nicht hier haben. Allerdings… Wer genau will das nicht? Und warum wurde er nicht von den Kollektoren erwischt?“, rätselte sie. Seraphim lächelte und wollte etwas sagen, doch wurde sie von einen Funkspruch unterbrochen. Sie hörte ihn ab und meinte dann zur rätselnden Phoenixclaw: „Commander? Silver meldete mir gerade, dass ein Cerberus-Shuttle in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten geortet wurde und sich auf den Weg hier her befindet. Was meinen Sie?“ Phoenixclaw schaute kurz verwundert: „Cerberus? Hm… Lassen wir es nicht darauf ankommen. Los, verschwinden wir von diesem Planeten, wir können sowieso nichts mehr tun.“ Während des Rückweges zum Shuttle, sahen sie das Cerberus-Shuttle und wie es hinter den Bauten der Kolonie verschwand. Kurz darauf gab es in der Nähe Schüsse, doch da waren sie bereits in ihr Shuttle gestiegen und flogen wieder weg. Wieder auf der Blackbird stand Phoenixclaw unschlüssig vor der Galaxie-Karte und dachte sogar kurz an einen Ausflug nach Sigurds Wiege, wo eine von ihr gestartete Sonde vor vier Jahren mehrere Planeten entdeckte hatte. Glücklicherweise wurde sie von Silver ausgebremst, der meinte, dass Techtron sie im Kommunikationsraum erwartete: „Ah, Commander Phoenixclaw. Anhand Ihrer Telemetriedaten sehe ich, dass Sie den Kollektorenangriff auf Freedom’s Progress untersucht haben. Konnten Sie schon was rausfinden?“, fragte das sehr lebhafte Hologramm, dabei war der ganze Raum wieder mit einen genauso echt wirkenden holographischen Sternenhimmel bedeckt wie beim ersten Mal. „Leider ja. Wir haben Insekten gefunden, die laut Dr. Mirage bereits einen wing’schen Forscher gelähmt haben. Ihre Vermutung, dass die Insekten nur in Einzelfällen auftauchen, ist somit hinfällig. Sie kommen immer zum Einsatz und lähmen die ganze Kolonie, die daraufhin verschleppt wird. Mit etwas Zeit wird sie einen Weg finden um das Problem zu lösen, ab da kann ich komplett in solche Angriffe intervenieren. Außerdem dürfte es stimmen, das mit Cerberus. Als wir die Kolonie verließen, kam uns ein Cerberus-Shuttle entgegen. Ich vermute, dass Commander Shepard an Bord war.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw. Techtron blickte kurz zu einen Punkt weit hinter ihr und entgegnete: „Dann hat das Spiel begonnen. Ich habe Ihnen eine Rekrutierungsliste mit den dazugehörigen Dossiers geschickt. Außerdem möchten sowohl der Hohe Rat, wie auch einige Mitglieder der Galaktischen Allianz mit Ihnen reden, letztere hab ich auf später vertrösten können. Desweiteren hab ich über Umwege im engeren Zirkel um Admiral Hackett die Gerüchte gestreut, dass eine Totgeglaubte zurück sei um die letzten Aufträge auszuführen. Vielleicht wird er sich mit Ihnen noch in Verbindung setzen. Sämtliche relevanten Koordinaten habe ich außerdem in Ihre Galaxie-Karte eintragen lassen. Haben Sie noch Fragen?“ „Ja. Was ist der Hohe Rat? Die wing’sche Regierung?“ Techtron lächelte: „Es handelt sich dabei um nichts anderes, als die zentrale Führung der ‚Federació Galàctica‘, der Galaktischen Föderation. Wie der Citadel-Rat zu dessen Gebiet. Sie müssen sich eingestehen, dass Sie seit Ihren jungen Jahren von sehr vielen Leuten und Organisationen beobachtet werden. Anre Reshanta.“ Die Hologramme verschwanden einfach und der normale Kommunikationsraum wurde wieder sichtbar. „Die Föderation? Die Galaktische Föderation? Ist das die Organisation, die hinter der Galaxie mit den sechs Flügeln steht? Und was ist die Galaktische Allianz? Deren Flotte?“, dachte Phoenixclaw und bemerkte auf ihren neuen Tech-Com die Dossiers „mit freundlicher Empfehlung der Wing Technologies“. Sie lächelte, einen der Namen kannte sie aus der Vergangenheit. Sie ging zur Galaxie-Karte und flog dort die Koordinaten εα828769-1 – Epsilon, Alpha, 828769-1 – an. Die Schock-Koordinaten der Citadel. Dort sollte sie einen alten „Freund“ suchen und dessen Kontakte nutzen. Jemand, der ihr während eines kurzen Ausfluges auf die Citadel das Leben schwer machte. Ein Kleinkrimineller, welcher immer wieder interessante Sachen herausfindet und Beziehungen zu Söldnern und Assassinen des Citadel-Sektors besaß; jemand der ohne Skrupell jeden besticht oder tötet, der ihn stört. Sein Name war Elias Kelham. Seit einiger Zeit, nachdem er aufgestiegen war, soll er Kontakte zu einen ehemaligen turianischen Soldaten haben, welcher freischaffend gegen alles Mögliche vorgeht. Perfekt für diese Mission. Phoenixclaw lächelte. Kelham dürfte ihre letzte Begegnung immer noch im Gedächtnis sein, hatte sie ihm schließlich das Nasenbein gebrochen, als er sie in ein Verbrechen verwickeln wollte. Das Schiff setzte sich in Bewegung, sie ging vor ins Cockpit und lächelte später, als die Citadel im fliederfarbenen Nebel auftauchte. Das Spiel hatte begonnen. Die Kollektoren werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben! Ende von Abschnitt IV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)